


I Love You, No Matter What

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Jack Kelly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, No Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Davey brings his boyfriend to stay with him and his family over the summer but notices a few changes in him.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I Love You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... have another chubby Jack fanfic?  
> Requests and ideas are always open.

Davey hadn’t really noticed the changes going on in his boyfriend the first few weeks, but later, the changes became more apparent.

Davey had brought Jack along to stay with him and his family for the summer because he figured if Sarah could bring her girlfriend, he should be able to bring his boyfriend.

And, of course, his parents didn’t care. In fact, they like Jack a lot. They thought he was a hardworking, handsome young man. So, of course, they welcomed him with open arms.

At first, Davey could tell Jack felt out of place. Because compared to the way Davey lived, Jack wasn’t quite used to it. Davey had grown up in a decent sized house with fairly big backyard and three homecooked meals a day that his mom made while Jack… well, he was Jack. He grew up through the foster system and shared a room with several other kids and only really ate once a day. So, it was no wonder it took a while to adjust.

For one, Jack always seemed to stay close to Davey around the house because he didn’t know what room was what. Davey was pretty sure Jack only knew where the living room, kitchen and their room was by the end of their visit. Davey wasn’t even sure Jack knew where the restroom was. Secondly, Jack didn’t seem used to eating so much in one day.

Davey didn’t think the meals seemed too big, or maybe he was just used to it growing up with that kind of cooking. Jack seemed full with just breakfast, but Jack, being the stubborn person he was, insisted he wasn’t and ate lunch and dinner too.

By lunch, Jack would eat mostly fine but by dinner, Davey could tell Jack was eating slowly on account that his stomach was already pretty full. When they went to bed, Davey would talk to his boyfriend.

“You know, you don’t have to eat lunch, right? You could just wait for dinner.”

The shorter boy shrugged. “Eh… I don’t wanna be rude. Plus, it’d be borin’ to just be watchin’ tv by myself.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you don’t _have_ to eat everything on your plate. Ma wouldn’t mind.”

Jack sighed. “That’d be rude too. And I was raised with little to nothin’, so I ain’t gonna waste my food.”

Davey shrugged. “My folks wouldn’t mind, Jacky. I don’t want you forcing yourself to eat.”

“I’m fine, Davey. A bit of a stomachache, but that’s first world problems, huh?” He joked.

Davey chuckled. “You need me to massage it? That used to work for Les when he got stomach pains.”

“Ugh, sure.”

Davey gently reached over and laid a hand on Jack’s stomach. He pressed down gently and moved his fingers across the skin. He let his fingers gently move across his boyfriend’s bloated tummy.

Jack sighed. “That feels nice. Thanks, babe.”

Davey kissed Jack’s cheek and cuddled close to him. “No, problem, hon.”

-

This didn’t last too long though. Davey wasn’t sure how or when, but Jack had gotten used to it all fairly quickly. His boyfriend certainly had grown an appetite a few weeks into their visit. He was eating much more and even sneaking some snacks in between meals. His appetite wasn’t exactly the only thing that had grown though.

One night as the two were changing to get ready for bed, Davey took notice that Jack had developed a small rounded belly that pressed against his t-shirt. When he took off his jeans, Davey took notice of how the other had red markings from the pants across his waist as if it were digging into his skin.

It was hard to tell if Jack was aware of what was happening to his body, but if it didn’t bother Jack, it didn’t bother Davey. He loved Jack for Jack, so a larger body didn’t matter to him. He loved him either way. Davey just hated to admit it to himself, but he actually kind of liked the way his boyfriend looked with the extra pounds. It was cute and gave him a soft, cuddly feeling that he never had when he was super thin.

Because before, Jack was way too thin. He looked skeletal even, but now he looked nice and healthier too. He liked seeing that. He liked seeing his boyfriend happy. He like seeing his boyfriend being so comfortable. He liked seeing and feeling that there was more of him to love…

He knew it must’ve been weird, but… no, that’s it. He knew it was probably weird to be even more attracted to someone so chubby.

“Hey, Dave,” Jack pulled Davey from his thoughts.

“Yeah, hon?”

“Your folks are gonna head out to run some errands. They wanted to know if ya wanted to go with ‘em.”

“Oh, um…no, I’m fine. If your staying, someone’s gotta keep an eye on you,” Davey joked.

Jack smiled. “Yeah, alright. Your sis, and Kath are gonna stay too, but they’re gonna be in their room. Probably doin’ stuff…” Jack laughed.

Davey shivered. “Ew, Jacky!” He got up and playfully punched his boyfriend. “I’ll go tell them we’re staying. We can hang out in the backyard for a while.”

“You got it,” Jack said. “I’ll go pull out some chairs for us.”

Davey told his parents that he’d stay there, but then, his parents insisted that he watch Les if that were the case. He reluctantly agreed, wanting to spend quality time with his boyfriend. He just figured he’d stick Les in front of the x-box and head out with Jack.

When his parents left, that’s exactly what he did except… He knocked on Sarah’s door.

“What?” Sarah called from inside.

“Ma wants you to watch Les.”

Sarah cursed. “Shit… Ugh, fine. Give me a minute.”

He laughed to himself, knowing he might’ve ruined his older sister’s day with that one sentence.

He went out to the patio and scooted his chair closer to Jack. He kissed Jack’s cheek and sat down. “How’s my wonderful boyfriend doing today?”

“Eh, fine. How ‘bout you?”

“Good. I just ruined Sarah and Kath’s day by making them watch Les.”

Jack laughed. “Nice.”

Davey smiled as he looked over at the other. He was so cute when he was happy.

Jack must’ve noticed him staring because he sent a smirk his way. “Like what ya see, Davey?”

Davey blushed lightly. “You know I do.”

Jack leaned over and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Aww, even with the extra pudge?” He smirked.

Davey felt his blush darken. “Heh... what are you talking about? Y-you don’t look any different?”

“Pssh, don’t try to spare my feelings, Jacobs. I know I’ve put on a bit of weight in the last month. You don’t gotta pretend you like it,” Jack responded.

Davey leaned over too. He felt his palms sweat. “I don’t gotta pretend, Jacky. I think it’s a good look for you.”

He saw a blush rise to Jack’s cheeks. “Oh really?”

“As long as your happy, I’m happy. Plus…” He reached over and laid a gentle hand on Jack’s belly. “…it just means there’s more of you to love.”

“Aw, Davey.” He pecked the taller boy on the lips quickly.

Davey moved his hand to Jack’s face and cupped it. Davey hadn’t really noticed it, but Jack’s face had filled out a little too. His cheeks were softer with a more squeezable feeling. He couldn’t help himself and squished Jack’s cheeks.

Jack chuckled and pushed Davey’s hands away. “Davey!”

“Sorry! You just look so cute! I couldn’t help it!”

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. “You know we could take it inside if ya know what I mean.”

Davey smirked. “If you’re up for it.”

Before Davey knew it, he was sitting on his bed with his boyfriend in his lap, kissing him with his arms wrapped around the chubbier boy. Jack had his arms over Davey’s shoulders to keep him close. It was always a joy to feel Jack’s soft lips on his and his body close. He loved Jack with all his heart. And right now, jack was all that mattered to him.

He searched for the hem of Jack’s shirt and lifted it to put his hand’s underneath. He ran his hands along the boy’s waist as he melted deeper into the kiss. He let his hands squeeze Jack’s soft tummy and caress it gently.

They separated for a breath. “God, I love ya Davey.”

“I love you too, Jacky.”

Davey brought Jack down, so he was laying on top of him and left gentle kisses all over Jack’s face. “I love you so much.”

He moved one hand to Jack’s hair and tangled it in there. He went in to kiss Jack again when he heard the door open.

“Dave- Hey, why is Jack on top of you?”

He and Jack jolted upright. “Les! What are you doing?”

“Sarah said it was your turn to watch me,” the younger boy responded.

Jack pulled his shirt down and sat next to Davey. Davey blushed as he stood up. “Oh really?”

“Yup,” Sarah’s voice came from the other room. “Payback!”

Jack chuckled, but Davey grunted in frustration. “Not funny!” He called back.

“It’s all good, Dave. We can do make out anytime, but let’s go play x-box right now, huh?”

“Fine,” Davey said.

“You wanna play with me Jack?” Les beamed. “Come on, I got a few new games recently!” He took Jack by the hand and led him to the living room.

Davey groaned. _Dammit, Sarah._


End file.
